


Tyflós

by DrJackstraw



Series: Ariadne's Thread: A Reevesverse AU [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, The Batman (Movie 2021)
Genre: Biting, Controlling Behavior, F/M, Marking, My Edward is just as much of a control freak as every other Edward, Possessive Behavior, This part is solely focused on Edward and Riddler doesn't even get a cameo, and some light choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrJackstraw/pseuds/DrJackstraw
Summary: A fortnight ago, you were knocking on Edward Nashton's front door. A fortnight later, you are invited inside his office.
Relationships: Edward Nygma/Reader, Edward Nygma/You
Series: Ariadne's Thread: A Reevesverse AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933852
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Tyflós

A fortnight ago, he forbade his girlfriend from entering his office. A fortnight later, he opens the door for you on the third knock.

“Ariadne?”

Splayed across his screen was the figure of a woman who you recognize as a statue. The Sleeping Ariadne. She dreamt of Theseus waking her so that they may embark for Athens. He never did, therefore, her sleeping form was immortalized in stone. Centuries later, she would be revived through pixels in  _ Riddle of the Minotaur. _

“Ariadne.” Edward echoes. “What about her?”

“Correct me if I’m wrong - not that you need my permission to show off, you showoff - but she wasn’t originally part of the game.”

“I’ll be just a minute, guys,” he murmurs into the microphone before freeing his other ear of the headphones. “You’re not wrong,” he offers his knee - which is only slightly softer than the hard floor of his office - as he invites you to take a swivel in his chair while sitting across his lap. “Which means I don’t get to be a - what was that word again? Showoff?” he spins the two of you around once. Twice. “But she was part of the original myth.” Thrice.

“She was never inside the labyrinth, though,” you wrap your arms around his neck and your head around his answer. “Did you really lock yourself in here to work on making her a playable character?”

“According to some sources, she is Mistress of the Labyrinth,” he stopped spinning. “I had no choice but to include her.” You were now facing the screen once again and, if you weren’t sure that it was plugged in, you’d swear you saw your face reflected in it. “Hope you don’t mind her stealing your look,” he nuzzles your shoulder, nudging his t-shirt sleeve off of your shoulder. 

“If you think making me your muse is an excuse for locking the door  _ ah _ -again,” you say even as you tremble under the touch he’s denied you time and time again, under the lips he’s imprisoned behind a closed office door. 

A fortnight ago, he resigned from his head position at the GCDP Forensics Laboratory before they would fire him for eviscerating evidence in the Mitch Donovan case. Since then , Edward has dedicated himself fully to the company that scammed him out of the rights to the indie game he developed as an undergraduate. He couldn’t let anyone else have control over it, over something of his, and demanded to continue working on it leading up to its re-release this year. 

If before it had eaten up most of his free time, now it consumed it fully. He even made it a rule not to enter the room while he’s working. Through thorough negotiations, you’ve bent that rule for yourself, but Allison “Allie” Bechdel never did. Allie didn’t dare break it, lest he breaks it off. They ended up splitting all the same. She couldn’t see what was going on behind closed doors, but she wasn’t blind. When she saw the two of you in the stairwell - saw how tightly and tenderly he held you, saw you sobbing secrets into his chest, and saw him pouring promises into your ear - she opened her eyes wide. 

_ She knew better _ , you heard Edward say of somebody else, somebody who’s not himself. _ She knew that it’s always been you, so she left me before I could’ve. Because I should’ve. Because, unlike some men _ , he spat envy like venom,  _ I won’t make you the other woman. You deserve better.  _

_I don’t,_ you lowered all of your defenses and bared yourself to him in full. _Not yet._ If he was ready to ruin his career - hell, his life for you by hiding evidence of your unwilling and unwitting involvement in the murder of Gotham’s deputy mayor, then you shouldn’t think twice about giving up yours. If Commissioner Savage can turn a blind eye to the thousands of civilians caught in the crossfires of a full-on drug war, why couldn’t you close them all together in the face of an executed civil servant? _As soon as I turn in my badge and gun._

Edward wouldn’t allow it. He was going to make a detective out of you yet.  _ It’s too dangerous for you to go back to your apartment.  _ You may have changed your phone and number, but the killer is still out there and still has your backpack. It was only a matter of time before one of your belongings showed up at another crime scene. Under his roof, he promised you’d be protected and provided for.  _ You’re moving in with me. And you’re getting your private investigator license.  _

_ I’m going back to school?  _ You teased him, tear-stained cheeks tightening around a smile. 

Yes, you were going back to school. Yes, he was going to take care of everything. Yes, Edward was going to take care of you.  _ Yes, but first, you’re going back to bed.  _

A fortnight ago, he made you chamomile tea and fucked you on his spring-scented sheets. You never knew tenderness before he tortured you with it. You never knew your own body before he mapped it with his mouth. And you never knew care before he filled the gap between your fingers with his own while he filled you whole. You were still sore from the mind-melting and thigh-quaking encounter with the enigma from before, but there was no mystery as to who was curling your toes that night.

A fortnight ago, Edward went to buy honey for your tea in the middle of the night and made love to you until first light. 

  
  


“One more test,” he reaches the juncture between your shoulder and neck and his teeth sink into the slope. Nothing but a nip. “And I’m all yours.”

Oh, but you need him now, not a game test later. You need his mouth pressed against your skin and his teeth sunken all the way in, He knows it and, if he didn’t, he has your body to clue him in on your needs. He needn’t ask, yet he does.

“Something wrong?”

“I mean,” you comb your fingers through his hair, tucking it behind his ear. “Can’t the  _ guys _ test the game while you and I-” you trail off and so does your hand as it slides off his head and onto the headphones. You place a kiss just under his ear before placing them atop of it. 

“Guys,” his nostrils flare as he takes as he inhales. “I’m tapping out for the night, but you still got a game to test. I want bug reports by morning.”

As he takes the set off for the second and last time tonight, you hear a cacophony of _ yes sirs _ and  _ bosses.  _ And, as he discards them atop the desk, the sound fades with the distance, but the speakers don’t fall silent.

You show your gratitude with a kiss. “Thank you.”

“Anything for my muse,” he snakes a hand at the back of your head and preys on your lips. 

Gratitude tastes sweet, but devotion tastes sweeter. So you take in his tongue as it slides against yours. Your surrender before a duel is declared and let him lick along the slippery seams of your mouth. You’d even let him fuck you like this, jaw slacked and saliva slick, but he has other plans.

He pulls your hair back and your head follows. With your mouths apart and a string of saliva between them, he travels down the throat you bared for him. Your heart is of a doe as it skips and his teeth are of a wolf as they scrape down the slope and sink into your jugular. He doesn’t rip anything from your throat but his name.

“Edward!” He licks the wound and makes it sting so good the vein underneath his teeth pulses in time with your cunt. If you sat astride his lap instead of across it, you’d be humping his leg like an bitch in heat. You already sound like one while howling. “Edward!”

And Edward all but growls. “Is this what I have to do every time you go out? Mark you?” He untangles your hair from between your fingers, but you have yet to surrender his scalp. “Up,” he slaps your tender, naked thigh. 

You’re a fawn on your feet, so you let yourself fall back against the edge of the desk. It’s been days since he’s touched you this way and you’re already drunk from it. You don’t bother to swallow the girlish giggle that bubbles up your throat when you catch a glimpse of his crotch. 

“You think this is funny?” He says, a smile pulling at his pretend-pout. “I’ve been worried sick, young lady. Didn’t I tell you to come straight home after school?”

“We went out for a drink,” you squeeze the swollen side of your neck seeking out that sweet sting. “The whole class.”

“It’s dangerous for you to be fucking around town,” his fingers find his own swell and squeeze. “You know this.”

“I wasn’t  _ fucking _ around town, Ed,” you cross your arms and your legs, suppressing the slickness. 

“ _ Hanging _ ,” he rubbed his eyes under his glasses before being done with them altogether. “I meant  _ hanging. _ ” Pulling the pair off and pushing himself closer, he placed them on the side of you that wasn’t taken by his headphones. 

“Are you sure you didn’t mean I was getting fucked downtown because I’m not getting any at home? And here I thought you were worried about me getting murdered-”

“Fuck,” he finally looks up. Frustration colored every part of his face, including his eyes and the bags he kept them in. “I can't get any work done because you’re all I can think about,” he pushed himself out of his chair and his penetrating green gaze into you. “I think about you while you’re here and I think of you when you’re gone.” Your throat is his before he snatches it. As he presses his thumb against the pulse he traced with his teeth, you surrender it fully, your whole body going slack. “I think about your cunt more than I think about code while I’m fucking coding. You’re all I can fucking think about.”

“Edward,” you keen as he knocks your knees apart with one of his. ”Edward,” you pant as he pushes your panties to the side. “Please,” you beg as he thumbs your bead. 

He squeezed your throat tighter. “Please what?”

You make your case louder. “Fuck me.”

A fortnight ago, he made love to you in his queen-sized bed. A fortnight later, he is fucking you in his forbidden office. 


End file.
